Quests
Quests make up the primary gameplay of Brightwood Adventures. Quests are a series of guided tasks that the player must perform, often under a theme or storyline. Quests are provided to the player by the various Helpers in the village, and provide backstory, characterisation and narrative for the game. They're also used to introduce new game concepts and characters. Quests usually have multiple stages, called Quest Phases, with each Phase containing one, two or three tasks the player must perform. Limited Edition Quests also have time limits. Details of each Quest Phase can be found under the specific Quest in the List of Quests. Quest tasks can encompass any and all village activities, including constructing and visiting village structures, harvesting Crops and Trees, and clearing Clutter. Many Quests start with finding something in the Dark Forest . You will not be able to avoid the first step of these Quests because you will find something you didn't want while looking for something you desperately need for a different Quest. There is no way to control this, or to know what you receive each time you Search the Forest. You must Search the Forest to discover many of the unique Quest Special Items, which are then used in the construction of a building as part of the Quest. A common aspect of Quest tasks is a requirement to visit village structures multiple times ("Visit the Cafe 5 times"), repeatedly Harvest trees ("Harvest the Apple Tree 8 times"), or plant and harvest large numbers of crops ("Plant 10 Cabbages"). All Quests provide a Coin and XP reward, and some of the more advanced Quests also provide Gold, Axes or Quest Buildings. Strategic Planning All Quests are not created equal, and there is nothing in the game to give you any hint as to how costly or how worthwhile a Quest is. If you simply complete every task in the order that the Quests give them to you, you will soon find yourself running out of Coins (which you can replenish by planting Crops) and especially Axes (which you can only replenish by spending real coins). To get your game off to a good start, or back on track, study the Walkthrough and the List of Quests to make sure you at least spend your limited Axes on finding the Beehive and the Quarry, which are crucial Quest Buildings that you will need for most later Quests in the game. Many Quests are simply given to you too early in the game. For example, you are told to build the Traveller's Lodge around the time it becomes available to build at Level 8. Only once you have paid for it and completed the first part of building it do you find out that you need items produced by Fall Crafts in order to complete it. Fall Crafts is not available until you reach Level 15! Around Level 8 you were still achieving new Levels relatively quickly. By the time you reach Level 14, you will begin to wonder if you will ever reach Level 15. Then you finally build Fall Crafts only to find out that it cannot be upgraded to produce the actual item you need until you reach Level 17! And there is yet another item required by the Traveller's Lodge that requires one more upgrade to Fall Crafts at Level 21 before it can be produced! So in reality, there was no purpose at all served by building the Traveller's Lodge when at Level 8. You should have waited at least until you were at Level 20, by which time you would have found the cost inconsequential compared to how many Coins were coming in. At Level 8 the cost of 2300 could have been put to better use elsewhere, and a half-finished building is annoying when you know you are nowhere near to completing it. See also: Limited Edition Quests, Quest Buildings, List of Quests